


The Council of Bensin

by AudreyOwO



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cosmic Horror Story, Horror, Lovecraftian, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Other, cosmic horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyOwO/pseuds/AudreyOwO
Summary: In the darkest of alleys,in the most ancient of tombs, and within the near-endless locked doors of humanity's dwellings there are forbidden dimensions we dare not discover if we are to have any semblance of joy. There exist races and societies that could wipe us out in a heartbeat if we ever get in their way. I have crossed into one such dimension.





	The Council of Bensin

Harriet if you are reading this then I am gone. To an eternal sleep away from this forsaken life and my festering paranoia. Forgive me for what I have done. Taking the cowards way out with my grandfather’s pistol in the same home were we made love for the first time. I remember how my family spent years shunning me for calling my brother yellow-bellied when he jumped off the freeway into his very doom but here I am committing the same sin. My mind echoes with the memories that our love and companionship has brought us. All my dreams for us: marriage, a family, and a peaceful retirement are fading away, replaced with the darkest of truths and the most disturbing visions of the future. Harriet I love you. Always have and always will. You made me feel a sense of warmth of belonging that I have never felt before. It is with this I must warn you not to investigate too deeply into my death for the consequences could be too great for you. I will explain why that is while omitting the most dangerous of information that has doomed me. Be warned for what I say will be unfathomable but I beg of you to keep your mind open. In the darkest of alleys,in the most ancient of tombs, and within the near-endless locked doors of humanity's dwellings there are forbidden dimensions we dare not discover if we are to have any semblance of joy. There exist races and societies that could wipe us out in a heartbeat if we ever get in their way. I have crossed into one such dimension and I fear for what these otherworldly fiends shall do to me. The Council of Bensin will decide my fate if I fail to pull the trigger myself.

Accepting that guard job offer was the biggest regret of my life. Mentally I strain myself wishing and praying that I could undo it, Harriet. I would have been poorer and perhaps would have had to move to cheaper housing on the southside of town but nonetheless none of this madness would have occurred. I only talked about it briefly with you since It was, at the time, just a mundane job watching over highland cemetery. Keeping an eye out for nosy tourists and teenagers fooling around the above ground Tombs. For the most part it was a silent time where I listen to my radio and enjoy the calmness of the night sky. Oh how I wish I could just fly off into the moonlighted skyscape. Sprout wings and travel out of the open window next to me. But I’m trapped in this hell because of my god damn idiocy. One night not even a week into the job I noticed in the corner of my eye a dark figure near one of the tombs.The nearby street lamps giving it a shadow as it moved out of sight. Figuring it to be the bum I shooed away the previous evening I walked towards it taser ready. What happens next, I at first did not remember clearly. The memories were initially a hazy blur of darkness, strange tunnels, and humanoid shapes surrounding me. What little I managed to find upon waking shows that I discovered a vault open, and with dim lights brought on by nearby candles I entered the chamber of the corpses.

The next day I was awoken by the day-shift worker, he offered to drive me to the hospital but I declined thinking it all a nightmare despite the weird foreboding emotions throbbing in my psyche.I fooled myself into thinking that perhaps I collapsed from exhaustion or perhaps I was knocked out by some crazed vagrant regardless I went about my week as if nothing was wrong. Blissfully unaware about what was to come.

Soon the dreams began. Cruelly enough during the night of your birthday celebration, Harriet. I would have thrown money at the most expensive of gifts had I known this would be amongst the last happy times we shared.From a joyful night of friends and liquor I went into the realm of sleep. Unlike past dreams which functioned as a randomized mess of memories, hopes, and whatever television show I have recently watched to something much more lucid and bizzare. I found myself in this barren alien wasteland.A green tinted world with haunting dual-moons looming over me. Night by night every moment of sleep was spent wandering around endlessly and hopelessly in this godless rocky wasteland.Feelings of isolation and emptiness were unavoidable. Harriet, you unknowingly got me through all those moments. Who knows how many hundreds of miles of walking that become bearable due to thinking about your warm touch, your heartwarming laughs, and a bright smile that could light up the darkest depths of space. These dreams went on for some weeks until one early-morning things got worse. For the first time In this wasteland I found something.In the distance I first saw it and quicklyI rushed towards it in utter disbelief. A mundane wooden door. An unspectacular one you’d find in any given home. Impulsively I turned the knob and entered. Entering a world more human yet somehow, as you will see, much more alien.

Dear god It was like I traveled through time itself, Harriet! I would have wrongly thought that this is what actually had happened if not for that eccentric night-sky that had to have belonged to a different galaxy unlike our own.After going through that door I was transported into this cold dark alley. Fearful of freezing to death I exited in hopes of finding shelter or finally waking up. So vividly I remember that city. Centuries old street lights towered over those stone roads.I nterconnected buildings went for as far as the eye could see. Oh, harriet how much I wanted to wake up and be greeted by the warmness of our sun! The design of this city was close to gothic and Victorian designs that flourished hundreds of years ago. Or at least popular beliefs surrounding those times.It is here, standing still in shock of this place, is when he came to greet me.

“Ah, the mortal. We have been expecting you.” This towering robed figure gestured at me to follow. Fearful of what disobedience could mean I followed him, the glowing eyes on his leather mask pulling at me in ways I can’t adequately describe. My soul was drenched by terror itself, Harriet. If only I had the will-power to run away from this beast but alas I doubt even the strongest of men would be able to overcome such dread. We entered a nearby building and as soon as the door closed behind us there was a blinding white flash, for a brief second I hoped I was awakening but I would not be so lucky. When my vision returned to me and I got myself back to my feet I noticed that I was surrounded by more of these fiends. Ten of them stood around me in a nearly perfect circle. The only light in this black void were a handful of impossible green torches seemingly floating in the air. Tears went down my face as I fell back onto my knees completely at the mercy of these unknown entities. I wanted to go to the safety of my own home, to pet my dog again, and drink the last bottle of beer in my fridge. The simplest of pleasures is what I thought of the most moment.This would be the last moment I would think of myself as a Christain or a man of any kind of religion.

It is only with hindsight did I realize I failed to notice low but present vibrations echoing throughout the room. This had to be some sort of verbal communication for their species or at least an effect of such. Soon one of them spoke. “The Council of Bensin needs more time to debate, Mortal. We are uncertain if you have seen too much or remember too much. You may go back to your habitat for the time being. We shall see you out of The City of the Dead for the time being.” It is then I awoken miles away from my own home. In the bushes of a local park. Slowly I walked back home and proceeded to sit in silence for many hours scarcely doing a single thing. 

Perhaps all of this could have been the end of it, Harriet. Perhaps I could have went along with the rest of my short worthless life thinking arrogantly that it was an odd night terror. But Oh god, Harriet! I started to remember what I saw in the tomb that night! Whatever this council is they must be some variety of historian or scholar. I descended into an underground base they had in that tomb.I don’t know what beckoned me to go further and further into its depths. Stupidity? Some being calling me in? Natural Human curiosity? I do not know but soon enough I entered some form of library. A vast chamber lined with rows upon rows of books written in weird alien languages. Oh god why did I not stop there?!? As I made my way into the end of the room I saw the video feeds they had broadcasting along the wall. Dear lord It's all coming back to me Harriet as I weep for our pathetic race and our weak planet! I witnessed inter-galactic wars spanning across the aeons of time. I saw the trials and turbalances of ancient gods, Many predating our own universe, slumbering soundly before they inevitably awaken again. Amongst this horror there is one thing that truly stood out and it is the thing that finally shattered my sanity.I remember what I learned about the Council in that broadcast before I was finally caught and cast out back to the human world. I remember what they do to to human trespassers that threaten their secrecy .They wipe them out of existence itself, Harriet! Erased from this timeline to never be thought of again! All who loved them now have forgotten those poor souls! Harriet don’t follow my steps and let yourself be gone too! You can forget me but don’t be forgotten yourself! Oh god, I think they are already here! I must go through with my plan! Please remember me, my love.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The proceeding letter was found in the abandoned apartment in East New Orleans. This home was in an otherwise populated complex yet somehow sat unused for years. Authorities and landlord alike have no answers to this mystery.


End file.
